


Stop vaguing me for not liking your OTP

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue heavy???, I had to repost, M/M, They're second years here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: Tori closed his eyes, "I was serious, you know, I like you, I'm sure of it. Like, you must be thinking you're dreaming, how can someone like me fall in love with someone like you? Well, I think you should consider yourself lucky.~"Tsukasa laughed vividly "Howtasteless, Tori-kun! That must have been the worst pickup line I've ever heard."





	Stop vaguing me for not liking your OTP

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the title, it's an inside joke. Sorry if the characters are OOC, it's my first time writing Tori, Tsukasa and Yuzuru so I apologize. I've fallen in love with this ship, I wanted to try writing it since the torikasa content seems to be almost non existent. The reason why I made them second years here is: I think first year Tori is not mature enough to think about relationships(or feelings in general), so the context wouldn't be appropriate, but I tried to keep traits of his childish bossy personality since he's still growing, kind of. Enjoy it, and sorry again if the writing is a bit bad.
> 
> Italics in Tsukasa's speech means he's speaking in English. Italics in any other situation will be used to indicate the character's thoughts.

"Why, exactly, did you call me, then?"

_Tump, tump, tump._ Tori could hear- feel- his heart beating quickly inside his chest right now. Tsukasa's voice usually did a poor job at intimidating him, but this time he sounded way more annoyed than all the other times Tori had called him. Silence reigned for some seconds, only to be broken once again by Tsukasa, who sighed, voice softening as soon as he realized he might have sounded too harsh. "I'm sorry I sounded so rude, how impolite of me." He started "But I really don't think I will ever get used to receiving calls from you, Tori-kun."

Tori gulped. Tsukasa was right, and no matter how many times he tried to convince himself, he probably wouldn't ever get used to calling his fellow classmate either. They've always had a weird relationship, could they be considered friends? Companions? Tori had decided long ago that, even behind all the teasing and endless hours of roasting each other, he did consider Tsukasa a friend and treasured him, though he never expected these feelings to turn into something more, and was both surprised and confused when he realized they did. But he never dared to ask himself if the other boy felt the same.

"Wh-! Why do I need a reason to call you? Isn't this what friends do? Be grateful I am wasting my time here!" Tori could swear his plan of sounding irritated would have came out perfectly if he didn't stutter at the very start of his sentence.

"First of all, Tori-kun, I don't think you should consider spending time with your friends a 'waste of time'. Second, when did I get _promoted_ from a simple annoyance to a friend?" A chuckle. _'Damn you, Tsukasa Suou, for being so cute.'_ Tori thought to himself, pinching his own arm right after in an attempt to forget what he just thought. 

"Just- shut up." A blush found it's way to Tori's face "There IS a reason why I called you."

"Hmm~ And what would that be?" Tsukasa finally sounded interested. And that was the confidence boost Tori needed.

"You and me are going out this afternoon." Short and straight to the point. Tori could hear Tsukasa choke, followed by a cough, on the other side of the phone.

" _Excuse me_?" The other boy managed to say, his usually smooth English pronunciation didn't sound so perfect right now.

"It's an order. And I'm not giving you the right to refuse, I wanna show you this place Eichi-sama mentioned the other day." Tori's heart started beating faster now, but it was too late to go back. He remembered how, last time he met the man, Eichi always talked about this one café, claiming the place had a 'magical aura' attached to it, and how it was 'the perfect place to spend time with his dear Wataru'.

For a minute, no answer came from the other side, a drop of sweat threatened to run down Tori's forehead while he started to panic. He lowered the device from his ear, frowning, thinking of a way to fix that terrible plan of his. "Ha! It's a j-"

"Sounds good." Tsukasa interrupted.

"WHAT?!" The pink haired boy tried his best to stop his phone from falling off his shaky hands towards the floor.

"I said it sounds good, Tori-kun. Come to my house at 1pm, I will be waiting. You better not get here late, or I will be very _disappointed_ to find out a member of the Himemiyas can't even attend to his meetings in time." Some seconds of silence again, "Oh, and one last thing, Tori-kun: No servants, or _butlers_." He finished, hanging up before Tori could even answer.

Light green eyes blinked one, two, three times before processing what had just happened. Realization hit Tori as his face reddened up completely, he really did it this time, he'd managed to go all the way and ask his friend- crush?- out. A smirk showed up on his face, he threw his phone on his bed and cared less when he heard the loud thump indicating it had bounced from the comfort of the sheets into the cold floor. _'Whatever.'_ he rolled his eyes, getting up from his bed in a tiny jump _'If it's broken I can ask mama and papa for a new one later.'_ He eyed the huge closet, opening it's door, being greeted by the enormous quantity of clothing from the most varied kinds.

"Where is that mess of a slave when I need him?!" Tori asked himself, rushing to his room's door and peeking his head outside. 

Nothing, no sign of Yuzuru anywhere.

_'Okay. That's weird.'_ the boy tiptoed down the stairs, only to find out no one was there other than the regular house servants. He quickly sprinted back to his room. _'Ugh. Stupid slave.'_ If Yuzuru wasn't here to help him pick an appropriate outfit for the occasion, he would have to do it himself. After all, he was a grown up boy and he didn't need the help from the other at all.

Or at least he thought he didn't.

Thirty minutes had passed and Tori couldn't say he had succeeded. Not in the slightest, he was now laying on his bed, his room was a complete mess of clothes scattered everywhere on the floor and on the furnishings. A defeated sigh escaped his lips, he couldn't tell if he was so nervous about his date to the point he couldn't choose an outfit, or if he had just always been this bad at deciding what to wear. _'Yuzuru is going to pay for this later, how dare he disappear for the whole morning without warning?'_ Tori huffed, moving into a sitting position on his bed, he decided to get up to try and search for clothes again when a knock on the door distracted him.

"Young master, are you still asleep?" 

Yuzuru's voice was the last thing Tori wanted to hear right now, and he wanted to make it very clear when he rushed to open the door, greeting Yuzuru with his most disgruntled and child-like pout ever. 

"Where were you?" The shorter boy started simply "Why are you never around when I need you?"

"Young master-"

"No. Don't answer, I don't have time for this. You really are irresponsible for a slave." Tori rolled his eyes opening the door and pulling Yuzuru inside "I need clothes. You know what to do."

The older boy bent down, already used to cleaning his young master's mess and collecting the scattered clothes from the floor, folding them gently before placing them back inside the closet. "For what occasion, may I ask?" 

"Does it really matter?" Tori whined, laying on the bed again and rolling to the other side of it, his short arm trying to reach the phone that had fallen on the floor many moments ago.

"Knowing what kind of place you're going to, and what people you're meeting, does make it easier to choose a proper combination of clothes." Yuzuru turned to the other boy, watching as he struggled to reach the device, not being able to ignore the light pink on his young master's cheeks. "Or is it... something personal?" Tori's movements freezing almost instantly at this statement.

"It's- it's none of your business! Stupid Yuzuru." He brought his arms back to the bed, resting his head on them and giving up on trying to reach for his phone, pout still visible and his cheeks now as pink as his own hair. "I can't reach my phone. Get it for me, slave, make sure to not unlock it. As I said, my matters are none of your business." Tori commanded and watched his butler walk towards the device and reach for it easily. He lifted his hand, waiting for Yuzuru to give him the item, only to frown deeply when he noticed the butler covering his mouth with his free hand- _was he smirking?!_ \- while he 'accidentally' pressed the home button, unlocking the screen.

Some seconds of silence, both of them could clearly see the one and only text notification marked unread.

_'I apologize for hanging up so suddenly, Tori-kun, do not take it personally. And yes, I was serious about accepting the offer. Don't forget: 1pm, you know where my house is.'_

"Oh my, young master, you could just have told me you were going to meet with one of your friends." Yuzuru placed the device gently on Tori's hand, ignoring the deadly glare that was being directed at him. He also decided to not ask about the tiny heart emoji located at the end of Tsukasa's contact name. "Young master Suou is a person of high standards, I presume. The best choice would be a classy attire."

Tori hummed in response, both boys choosing to ignore the awkward scene that had just happened. "No, that won't do. Nothing formal, you know I don't like these stuff." He sat on the edge of his bed, placing a finger on his chin "It has to be special, but not too much, you know~"

"I am certain we will come to an agreement." Yuzuru made sure to only pick the pieces of the highest quality from inside the closet, carefully placing them besides the place Tori was sitting. "Although, I do fear my own laundry is yet to be finished, meaning nothing I have right now will be able to match with Young master Suou's standards."

"Oh, well. About that. You're not accompanying me today." The pink haired boy said, mindlessly, while discarding most of the clothes he considered inadequate, throwing them back on the floor.

Yuzuru lifted a brow "Am I not?"

"Mhm. Nope."

The butler watched in silence for a while, only starting to move to pick up the scattered clothes and fold them again. He sighed "Young master, please, reconsider. I can't leave you, what if you need me? If anything were to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Yuzuru." Tori looked at him seriously "I am not a child anymore, and this is my decision. You can consider it a direct order from me." The look on Yuzuru's face was now of worry, of course Tori knew the blue haired boy cared about his well being, but he really wasn't a kid anymore, and he could survive some hours without his personal butler. Yet, a sigh, he needed to work on stopping being so inconsiderate. "Listen, it will only be a few hours. And, uh, I have my phone, so I will call you if I need anything. You don't need to worry about me, or whatever."

The smile on Yuzuru's face was enough for Tori to know he had done an at least decent job at reassuring the other that things would be okay. "If that's young master's wish, then I must comply." The butler nodded and, after handing Tori the selected clothes, opened the door, walking outside the room. "I will be waiting, don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything." 

"Fine, I will." With that, Yuzuru closed the door, leaving Tori to get changed. It had been a few months since the older boy decided that Tori no longer needed his help to button up his shirt every morning, though he would still wait patiently outside the room until his young master was finished. _'Some things never change.'_ Tori concluded, stripping off his pajamas and changing into the neat long sleeved white shirt, checking the buttons to make sure he didn't forget any of them.

Not so long later, the door opened again, Tori stepping out of the room now fully dressed in an outfit that were just ideal; The white shirt buttoned up perfectly, brown suspenders- _'They look really cool.'_ Tori thought-, followed by a simple yet fancy pair of khaki shorts, cotton white socks and plain black shoes. "Young master." Yuzuru bowed lightly, "I hope the pieces I chose were enough to please you."

"Yeah, they're okay. Good job, I guess you're not totally useless after all." Tori stood tiptoe, just enough to reach and place a pat on Yuzuru's head, making the taller boy retreat back into his original position.

"You seem to be in quite the good mood. Please, allow me to accompany you to the car, if that's the last time I will get to see you for the next hours, I would like to make sure the chauffeur will treat you adequately, at least." Tori shrugged, following Yuzuru downstairs as they walked towards the mansion's front door, where a black limousine was already waiting for them. _'Of course, Yuzuru can't keep his mouth shut whenever I'm going out.'_ Tori waited for the butler to open the car's door, before getting inside, carefully sitting and making sure he didn't mess up any parts of his outfit.

"Hey, I know this is weird, but, uh, take the next few hours for yourself. Do something nice, have fun, I don't know. I don't actually care." Tori said, pulling the door and finally closing it. Yuzuru gave the short boy a serene smile through the opened window, before bowing one last time and walking towards the front part of the vehicle, the aura around him changing almost immediately. Yuzuru really could be scary when he wanted to.

Connecting the seat belt, Tori glanced at his phone screen. He had more than enough time to get to Tsukasa's house, so there was no need to rush. He smirked, of course Tori couldn't wait to see the other boy's face upon realizing he didn't get there late at all, but way earlier than expected. This was a funny thing- kinda cliché, if you ask Tori-, how he fell in love with the person who was supposed to be his rival. He thought about Tsukasa's lovely lavender eyes, and how he came from detesting them, to not being able to stop staring whenever he and the other boy argued about some trivial thing. He thought about Tsukasa's cherry colored hair, and how much he wanted to touch it, caress it and confirm that it was just as soft as it looked. At last, he thought about Tsukasa's voice, and how it was, for sure, one of the things that made the boy so _charming_ , irresistible even. He doesn't know when these feelings started to bloom inside him, but just thinking about the prince of Knights made his heart flutter, and knowing there is a small chance that his love might be reciprocated filled the short boy with joy.

However, his daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of the driver's door closing, what indicated that Yuzuru was finally done with his speech, and the chauffeur was finally ready to go. "Do not worry, your butler already gave me all necessary instructions. Please, enjoy the drive until we arrive to the desired location." The man said, and with this they parted, leaving behind the Himemiya mansion.

The drive to the other boy's residence was relatively short, but Tori couldn't help feeling a bit anxious. Although both of them met quite frequently outside of school, it had been a long time since Tori visited Tsukasa in his own house. They were always together when kids, due to the both of them being from rich and influential families, they argued a lot but it was always fun. _'Always fun..'_ Tori looked outside the car window, teasing Tsukasa easily turned into one of his favorite things to do and he would leap at any chance to do so. Tsukasa's reactions were always so cute, he giggled as he remembered how the other boy laughed softly when they were talking on the phone hours ago.

The limousine stopped, and Tori watched the big gates opening slowly, a servant coming out of the big house's grounds and walking towards the driver's seat window "May I know your name and your purpose?" The driver gave the man the necessary informations and they were allowed inside as soon as the name Himemiya popped up in the conversation. Tori rolled his eyes, all these rules and stuff were always so annoying.

His door was opened by another servant, who bowed and gestured for him to step out, which he did. "Where is Tsukasa? He said he would be here waiting for me, but looks like I'm the one who arrived first! This is but a tiny proof of my superiority!~"

"Tori-kun, how unpleasant. I would like it if you kept your excitement to a minimum, at least while we are still inside my house."

The red haired boy walked outside the mansion and approached calmly, his lips curved slightly upwards in a smile. Tori turned to Tsukasa in surprise, a blush rushing to his cheeks upon seeing his friend. "D-don't you dare to try to tell me what to do!" He crossed his arms and avoided eye contact, only throwing the boy a side glance while inspecting him. Tsukasa was wearing a light cream colored shirt, a casual gray-blueish blazer- which he kept unbuttoned-, neat jeans and dark brown shoes. _'Oh shit. He looks so good.'_ Tori gulped, and Tsukasa lifted a brow.

"Hm? You seem strangely nervous. You know, Tori-kun... at first, when you said you wanted to go out with me, I sincerely thought you meant as friends, companions. But seeing you now, it almost looks like you're trying to pull me into a _prank_."

"It's not a joke..." Tori whispered, facing Tsukasa once again, his brows furrowed as he lifted his hand towards the other boy. Taking a deep breath, he tried to keep a straight face, despite his burning cheeks "Tsukasa Suou, I like you, and your stupid face, and I want to go out with you."

Now it was Tsukasa's turn to blush, his face was a mixture of surprise, confusion and various shades of red. He stared at Tori's hand in front of him, unsure of what to do "I do not understand this-"

"Ugh. Give me your hand, I'm taking you out, right?!" The pink haired boy pouted.

"Tori-kun...." Tsukasa led his hand to cover the lower part of his face, in an attempt to hide his embarrassment "Are you perhaps _confessing_ to me?"

Tori's pout grew bigger, "Yes! Exactly! You're so dumb, just- give me your hand already!" He reached for the other boy's hand, grabbing it gently, trying to stay determined and not stutter. "Please, Tsukasa, at least give me a chance."

"How exotic..." the taller boy observed his friend's actions, feeling how he himself got embarrassed from them as well, and relaxing into the touch. He nodded "Alright... I, Tsukasa Suou, may allow you to court me today."

"Waaah?! I never said I wanted to marry you though?!" Tori huffed, turning and walking back to the limousine, where his chauffeur was waiting.

"How endearing, your face says otherwise. Oh! I didn't know you could be cute, Tori-kun." Tsukasa laughed, following Tori, hands still linked. He looked at the vehicle, "I wonder if the Himemiyas always drive around in _limousines_ , or if you're really trying to impress me.~"

Tori opened the door, letting go of Tsukasa's hand and gesturing for him to go inside. "That doesn't matter! Let's just go already before I regret not leaving you to rot here alone! And rush, I'm not gonna hold the door forever."

"Such harsh words. I think I already miss the you from minutes ago." Tsukasa watched as Tori whispered something into the chauffeur's ear, before entering the car himself and closing the door "Am I supposed to ask what you told him? Or is it some kind of surprise?"

"It's a surprise.~ Don't worry, all I did was tell him where we are going next.~" Tori sing sang, the characteristic three-shaped smile was back in his lips, and that pleased Tsukasa enough for him to decide against asking any more questions. 

The first minutes were pure silence; Tori realized soon enough that he was too embarrassed to start any conversation, and Tsukasa noticed it, deciding to put an ending to the awkward moment. "So, how is Fine going now? You know, now that Tenshouin-sama and Hibiki-sama graduated. It has been so long since we talked to each other about our idol activities, Knights could probably crush Fine as it is now-"

"Don't underestimate Fine. If you do, I won't forgive you, no matter how much I like you, Tsukasa." Tori rushed to interrupt the other "Knights would never be able to lay a finger on us." He puffed his chest proudly and shot the other boy a glance "Besides, you shouldn't try to act tough when two members of your unit also graduated."

Tsukasa hummed, "You caught me, Tori-kun.~ You're right, both Izumi-sama and our Leader aren't around anymore. However, that doesn't mean we are lacking in any way. They were a big part of Knights, yes, but just because they're not members anymore, it doesn't mean they don't help us out in times of need." He looked at his hands for some seconds, before continuing "We still reunite quite frequently, despite Izumi-sama being very busy with his modeling, both him and Leader are always around us, like our _guardians_. I am sure you can understand this, after all, you and Tenshouin-sama are the same."

"Don't throw around Eichi-sama's name so casually.~ I will never leave Eichi-sama's side. No matter where he goes, I will follow him.~"

Tsukasa smiled faintly at the affirmation "It is very good to have people you can rely on."

"You know," Tori faked a cough "If you need anything, you can rely on me, too. I mean, as the vice-president of the Student Council, I can move some strings. But don't misunderstand! I'm doing it solely because Knights has the potential to be useful for the student council in the future." Tsukasa caught a glimpse of the blush on Tori's cheek, and laughed lightly.

"Thank you, Tori-kun."

Silence reigned again, but this time it wasn't unpleasant for any of them. They looked out their windows, watching the street and distracted by their own thoughts.

[...]

"Oh! We're here, finally.~ Slave, do your job, quick, I can't deal with waiting any longer." Tori ordered for the chauffeur to open the door for them, and the man did. "Now, now, go rest or something. I will let you know when you're necessary again.~"

Tsukasa stepped outside right after Tori, "You've grown up to be nicer to your servants, it's quite adorable, this is what I call _character development_."

"You may have gotten better with your English, but I still don't understand half of the stuff you say!" Tori pouted, blushing, what led Tsukasa to pat his head gently.

"It's just a joke.~ Thank you for the compliment, though."

"Be grateful, be thankful! Not everyone has the chance to be praised by the great me!" He watched as Tsukasa chuckled, and smiled, grabbing the boy's hand once again, "We have no time to waste. I told my Slave to take a few hours to himself, but, knowing him, it's just a matter of time until he starts spamming me with texts, asking 'Is everything okay?' and such! But I allowed him to take a break, isn't this so nice from me? You like it when I'm nice to people, right? Praise me.~"

"Oh, you gave him a break from taking care of you? Hm, but you talk as if you didn't enjoy it as well." Tsukasa followed Tori inside what seemed to be a fancy café, and he wondered if he had ever been there before. The place was nice, the illumination coming from the big windows and from a few tiny lamps was enough to give the whole place a dramatic yet very welcoming atmosphere. It was kinda small, if compared to the cafés Tsukasa was used to visiting, but the well decorated ambient and the smell of fresh coffee in the air made him surrender immediately. "How did you find this place, Tori-kun?"

"Are you impressed?~ I know you are!" Tori chose a table near the window and they both sat down, "Eichi-sama bought me and Yuzuru here before, together with that stupid Long hair, isn't it great? After all, only the best places are worthy to be blessed with my presence. Also, the seat cushions are so comfortable!~" he bounced lightly in his chair.

"You always act so childish, even though we're second years now.." Tsukasa shook his head with a smile "No, but that's not a problem to you, since being cute is your selling point."

Tori felt his face heat up, "O-of course! I am the cutest, it's just natural for you to think that!" He rushed to shove the menu into Tsukasa's hands. "Choose whatever you want, I heard you like sweets?"

The boy froze and avoided eye contact "You heard? From who?"

"What? Is it not true?"

"That's not it... Since I became an idol, I've been trying to control my liking for sweets... I even went on a diet, so knowing people still spread these kind of _rumors_ is.." Tsukasa lowered his head, and Tori frowned at that. He didn't really hear it from someone else's mouth, but he learned about the other's interest in sweets from watching the way he looked at all the desserts in the academy cafeteria. He wasn't ready to admit that though.

"Hey you, yeah you, uh, Mr. waiter? Whatever, listen, we are having this one, and this one." Tori pointed at the strawberry parfait and the ice cream roulade in the menu. Tsukasa quickly lifted up his head, watching as the waiter walked off after writing their orders.

"Did you not listen to what I said? Are you against me now?!"

"Be quiet, Tsukasa, are you ashamed of who you are?"

Tori looked serious and Tsukasa didn't know why, but it made something turn inside his stomach. "No... but a prince must never exaggerate, or give out the wrong impression."

"Well." The short boy relaxed, resting his head in his right hand "I won't tell anyone, it will be like our little secret, so let me spoil you today, okay?~"

At this, Tsukasa just blushed and nodded, deciding to not inquire any further. He knew better than anyone that Tori never did anything he didn't want to, so asking was useless. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if this was all a joke.

"I know what you're thinking." Tori smiled, closing his eyes "I was serious, you know, I like you, I'm sure of it. Like, you must be thinking you're dreaming, how can someone like me fall in love with someone like you? Well, I think you should consider yourself lucky.~"

Tsukasa laughed vividly "How _tasteless_ , Tori-kun! That must have been the worst pickup line I've ever heard. This really is your first date."

"Y-you talk as if you had any experience! Shut up, now, that wasn't even a pickup line! I was just saying the truth!" Tori puffed his cheeks in a pout, embarrassment getting the best of him.

"Oh my, you sure are adorable!" Tsukasa noticed just now how lime green eyes acquired an inexplicable shine whenever Tori was embarrassed, and how the light that came from outside the window made it easy for him to notice how soft Tori's skin looked, like an untouched angel, even though he knew the owner of such features behaved more like a little devil than anything else, and maybe that was one of the things that made him so interesting. They stood like that, just looking at each other for some time, both too scared to break the moment that was so comfortable, so sweet, as if they craved nothing but each other's gaze. Tori doesn't know how it happened but his pout had long ago disappeared, and was replaced by a loving smile while he watched that one specific strand of hair that touched Tsukasa's cheek right now. He could reach it, and brush it back to the place it belonged to, he could easily do that. He could-

"Ahem. Here are your orders."

_'Oh. Nevermind.'_ Tori forced a smile, looking at the waiter and trying to disguise his discontentment. "Thanks." He waited for the man to place the sweets on the desk, and then looked at him again. "Now, get out."

The waiter simply bowed and left, leaving both boys alone. "Anyway, where was I-" Tsukasa didn't answer, his gaze fixated on the fruity dessert that rested right before him, the glass cup filled with the sweet puree and perfectly sliced strawberries, complete with a whipped cream topping, but he didn't dare touch it. Tori giggled "Fufu~ You can eat, it won't bite you."

Tsukasa grabbed the tiny spoon, and cautiously inserted it into the glass cup, digging out a piece of the sweet, together with a relatively big slice of strawberry. He stared at the contents in the spoon for a few seconds, before graciously placing it inside his mouth, a prolonged 'hum' sound coming out of him as he swallowed. "Oh! To this, I can only say _Marvelous_!" Tori just watched in silence, no words could explain how much joy he felt in seeing Tsukasa happily, and at that moment he looked so cute, almost ethereal, with his childish smile and cheeks puffed savoring the dessert. Although his prince-like personality was what made him so charmingly attractive, Tori thought that maybe- just maybe- he wouldn't mind spoiling Tsukasa from time to time if it meant seeing this side of him more often.

It didn't take long for the boy to finish eating, apparently he could be a fast eater when excited, he sighed satisfied after eating the last slice of strawberry and cleaning his mouth with a napkin. Tsukasa directed his attention back to Tori, only to meet with the boy's intense glance. "Tori-kun! Staring at people is really impolite!"

"I couldn't resist, you look so cute when you're not being annoying.~"

"That's still far from a compliment!" The untouched spoon besides Tori's plate called Tsukasa's attention, and he noticed the also untouched ice cream roulade that didn't seem like it would start melting any time soon. His lips formed a smirk while he reached for the spoon, soon enough he wouldn't be the only one embarrassed. "Open wide.~"

"Huh?!" Tori furrowed his brows, his blush covering his whole face now "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Feeding you, isn't this romantic?"

"I didn't allow you to do such thing! Nor did I ask you, I can do it myself! Waah, if you treat me like a kid I will end up hating you." Tori nervously sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, the blush still strong on his cheeks.

Tsukasa shook his head, "I'm not treating you like a kid.. rather, I'm doing it because I see you as an equal. It's a good way to tease you.~ But also, I let you spoil me the whole day, so I just want to pay you back." He tried reaching for the other boy again, smiling when Tori sighed and came closer, leaning on the table gently.

"Fine! Go ahead, but be honored I'm even letting you do this in the first place!" He closed his eyes. "Ahhh.~"

Tsukasa only laughed, moving the spoon and feeding the other boy, who left out a little squeak sound, chewing and swallowing in joy. "It's delicious, just as expected! Tsukasa, I order you to continue!~"

And Tsukasa did continue, finding out a few spoons later that he really liked the way Tori's three shaped smile looked like whenever he hummed in satisfaction, the thought sounded a bit silly, but they were both having fun together, so he thought that maybe he didn't mind being silly sometimes.

After the sweet scene, came a little discussion about who would pay the fee, which Tori won- because 'after all, he was the one who asked Tsukasa out, and not the other way around.'- albeit Tsukasa found himself not completely displeased by the action. The pink haired boy was still learning how to be a gentleman, after all. They had small talks during the drive back to Tsukasa's house, no arguing or teasing.

The limousine stopped at the very same gates from before, Tsukasa stepping outside followed by Tori.

"I had a _pleasant_ time." The taller boy smiled, one hand placed in his own chest, proof that he was being honest.

"I told you! I said you wouldn't regret giving me a chance!" Tori smiled wide and proudly, his mission was a success, after all! But his expression quickly turned into a surprised one upon feeling something brush gently on his cheek; he turned to his side, facing Tsukasa, who was bending down only enough to match heights with him.

"I will eagerly wait for the next time, Tori-kun." With a light wave, he returned to his perfect posture and walked inside the gates, leaving Tori behind, a finger reaching his cheek on the spot Tsukasa's lips had just touched seconds ago.

"I never said there would be a next time!" Tori screamed as he watched Tsukasa disappear into the mansion, ignoring how fast his own heart was beating at the thought of meeting the other boy again.

He really needed to tell Yuzuru to take breaks more often.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this point then it means my fic wasn't boring and you managed to read it till the end. Yay! Thank you!
> 
> Special thanks to Eden for beta reading 1/3 of this mess of a fic. And also special thanks to Xena for actually motivating me into finishing it.


End file.
